If You Fall
by Nicola698
Summary: Warning: slash. ES pairing. Used to be TRUTH OR DARE i changed the title so it goes more with the story. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me

AN: This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction so please be nice and review

**If You Fall**

Emma was stretched out on her bed, eyes shut, trying to relax after a pretty difficult mission. She was just near sleep when she heard her bedroom door creak open slightly, sensing that it was Shalimar she sat up.

Shalimar stepped further into the room, "Sorry i didn't mean to wake you." she tried to apologise.

"Hey, no i wasn't sleeping i was just resting my eyes." Emma replied with a slight laugh. Emma could tell that something was wrong with Shal she could sense something but wasn't quite sure of what. "Whats up Shal?"

Shalimar looked up from where she was standing and relpied, " I know its late but with the guys out on another mission i was.."

Emma interupted her before she could finish, "The guys are on another mission, we just got back from one!"

"Oh they didn't tell you, Adam has a friend that needed some help so he took Brennan ad Jesse with him, they left prety quickly. So you're stuck with me for a few days." Shalimar answered, a mischevious smile speading acrosss her face at her last sentance.

"Oh really, this is going to be sooo much fun." Emma got excited at the thought of her and Shalimar having sanctuary for themselves for a few days. "We can do loads of girly things, like going out shopping for hours without getting interupted and loads of other things." Shalimar laughed at how excited Emma sounded.

"Actually i was wondering if you wanted to workout with me since i'v got no one else and i really need to let off some steam. I know its getting late but.." Emma interupted her again before she could finish, "Sure, just let me get changed and il meet you there."

"Ok thanks and don't be too long." Shalimar replied while walking out of the room.

* * *

Shalimar pinned Emma to the floor face down, her legs straddled across Emma's waist.

"You know i could easily get out of this." She managed to breathe out mocking Shalimar. Shalimar laughed and loosened her grip on the psionic, who shuffled beneathe Shalimar turning around so she was now lying on her back, she looked up to Shalimar who was still sitting on her panting heavily after their workout.

"I thought you said that you would take it easy on me."Emma laughed.

"Yeah well i changed my mind and any ways you getting quite good now." Shalimar replied laughing. She rolled off the psionic and lay down next to her, both were out of breath their chests rising and falling in uneven patterns.

Emma rolled on to her side and proped herself up on one elbow so she was looking down at the feral, "You feel better now that you've kicked my ass?"

Shal turned her head to look up at Emma, "Yeah much thanks and thank you for working out with me and letting me kick your ass." she replied a slight grin on her face.

"You're welcome to kick my ass any day Shal, you know that." Emma replied in a flirtatious tone laughing slightly. Shalimar just laughed along with her.

* * *

After getting a shower they decided to watch some T.V and just relax on the sofa. Emma fell asleep quite quickly so Shal offered to carry her to her room. Emma wrapped her arms around Shal's neck and her legs around her waist, still half asleep.

Shal walked into Emma's room and went to put her down on the bed but lost her footing and fell on top of her, they both started laughing but the atmosphere quickly changed. Brown eyes stared into blue ones for what seemed like an eternity, until both leaned in.

Their lips brushed over one anothers, then Shalimar quickly pulled back, "Im sorry." both spoke at the same time.

"I shouldn't have done that." Shalimar added who now stood at the foot of the bed. Emma sat up, she didn't know what to say but she did know that she wanted Shalimar.

"I should go." Shalimar said then turned to leave.

"Shal wait." Emma stood up and walked over to her, then with a confidence she didn't know she had, she suprised Shalimar and mostly herself as she leaned in, wrapping an arm around the ferals waist pulling them as close as they could be, she captured Shalimar lips with her own.

She was relieved when Shalimar responded staight away and kissed her back, harder this time, sliding one hand into the psionics hair and the other around the back of her neck. Their kiss quickly turned passionate, tongues battling for control and exploring each others mouths.

Shalimar walked Emma backwards until she bumped into the bed. Emma moved her hand from Shal's waist to the ties on the front of her top and loosened them. Shal broke the kiss, smiling at Emma then put her arms down so Emma could slip the top off, she then put her hands at the bottom of Emma's top pulling it over her head then leaned back in to kiss her again. She then moved to Emma's jeans undoing the button and sliding the zipper down and pushing them down letting them drop to the floor. Moving to the ferals neck and chest Emma kissed over every inch of bare skin while stepping out of her jeans.

She then mirrored Shalimar's actions by removingthe feralfrom her own jeans. Shalimar lay Emma on the bed, gently lying on top of her, she kissed and nipped her way down the psionics neck then moved back up again to reclaim her lips. Soon all underwear had been removed and hands and mouths roamed freely over now naked skin. Shal let her hand travel down the psionics body until it reached its destination, she quickly entered her and Emma half whimpered, half moaned at the ferals actions.

Shalimar looked into Emma's eyes, then she whispered, "Are you ok, I can stop if you don't want this."

"No, please don't stop, i want this." Emma replied, her hips moving to the rhythm of Shal's hand as she picked up the pace. She quickly went over the edge, taking Shalimar with her.

* * *

Emma awoke in the morning with the feel of Shal's hand drawing patterns on her stomach. "Hey", Shalimar said gently leaning to kiss her quickly,

"Morning." Emma replied with a smile stretched from ear to ear, then started kissing down the ferals neck.

"It's a good job the guy's are away and not in sanctuary, cos they definitly would have heard you last night." Shalimar said still making patterns with her finger, while moving her neck back to give Emma better access.

Emma looked up with a look of shock on her face, "I am not that loud."

"Oh yeah, there's a man in New York who's deaf who heard you screaming my name last night ...and this morning." Shalimar shot back grinning.

Emma started laughing at the ferals joke, then snuggled back into her.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Shailmar asked.

"Well i was thinking... have sex with you, maybe shower then have more sex with you" Emma replied a smug grin across her face. "Oh and maybe grab something to eat aswell to keep my energy levels up".

Shalimar leaned in and kissed her again this time with more hunger, "Mmm, sounds perfect" she purred.

* * *

A few weeks passed, the guys returned from their mission after four days and Emma and Shalimar kept their relationship from them, deciding to see how things worked out before telling everyone. Tonight they had all been out for a few drinks and were now sitting talking.

Emma and Shalimar were sitting on the sofa, a safe distance from each other as not to give anything away, while Brennan and Jesse sat on the floor, empty beer bottles scattered around them. Adam was in his lab working as usual. Everyone was slightly drunk, and had agreed to play truth or dare after Brennan had suggested to play.

They were all laughing and having fun until Jesse dared Emma to kiss Brennan, Emma looked at Shalimar who was looking at the floor.

"I can't" Everyone looked at her, Shalimar smiling, Jesse confused and Brennan hurt.

'Its got nothing to do with you Brennan, honestly." she said trying to make him feel better.

"Ok, but since you bottled dare you have to answer truth." Came Brennans reply. He sat thinking for a moment then asked "Why couldn't you kiss me?"

Emma looked down, not wanting to look at Shalimar incase she gave it away, "Because." she replied still looking at the floor.

"Because why, come on Em you have to answer" Brennan pushed.

Emma looked at him and raised her voice just a little, "Just because ok"

"No, not ok you have to answer" Brennan said his voice raised a little to. "Come on Em just tell us, because..."

"Because... im in love with her" Emma finished his sentance looking over at Shalimar.

Brennan and Jesse's jaw hit the floor in total shock, but Emma ingnored them and looked over at Shalimar again to see her reaction.

Shalimar smiled, then leaned over to kiss Emma before pulling back and replying, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brennan and Jesse stared at each other then looked over at Shalimar and Emma who had started another kiss. Jesse cleared his throat to try and get their attention. Both women turned to look at the shocked guys.

"So when did this happen?" Jesse asked them. Shalimar looked at Emma who looked petrified and had started to turn red. She new that Emma had been scared of telling the guys about their relationship and on top of that they had both just proclaimed their love for each other for the first time, so she could understand why Emma would be scared.

"Remember when you guys went with Adam to help his friend." The feral replied.

"Then! That was almost a month ago." Brennan spoke out sounding and looking hurt.

"Yeah. Shalimar your supposed to be my best friend. How could you keep something like this from me?" Jesse asked.

"Don't blame her Jesse. It was me who didn't want to tell you guys, I guess I was just scared at how you would react." Emma said trying to defend her love.

"Look guys we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier but you know now. I don't care if you don't accept the fact that were together because that's our decision but it would be nice if you did." Shalimar spat out in anger and stormed out of the room. She didn't like the reaction she had gotten from the guys. She had thought that they would be happy but both looked pissed off at them.

"Em we are happy for you guys, it was just a bit of a shock." Brennan said.

"Yeah of course were happy for you. God I feel like such an asshole now. Maybe I should go talk to her?" Jesse asked.

"No I think she just needs some time. I'll go talk to her, tell her that you guys are fine with us." Emma said standing up and walking off in the direction of Shalimar's bedroom.

Shalimar lay on her bed. She knew that she had over reacted a little bit but she was still upset at how Brennan and Jesse had reacted. She was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of someone cuddling into her from behind, but she didn't jump she new that it was Emma. Emma wrapped an arm around Shalimar's middle and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Im sorry." Shalimar whispered

"What for?" Emma asked a little confused.

"For over reacting and walking out and leaving you." Emma nodded then spoke up.

"Shal the guys said they're sorry and wanted me to tell you that they are supportive of us"

"I guess I never really gave them a chance did I?" Shalimar turned to face Emma who was surprised to see that the feral had unshed tears in her eyes.

"No but that's one of the thing I love about you. You say how you feel and react on your instinct." Shalimar smiled at hearing that and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

"It's wierd though" Emma said bringing her hand up to play with Shalimar's hair, "I always thought that after we told the guys it would be me who was upset and you comforting me." Shalimar laughed at what Emma had just said, she had always thought that too.

"You never know that might still happen, we still have to tell Adam." Shalimar laughed out. Emma smiled and just stared at the woman in front of her who had won her heart in less than a month.

"What?" Shalimar asked after she realised that Emma was staring at her.

"Nothing it's just I can't believe how much I love you." Shalimar smiled at Emma's words.

"I love you too." Their faces came together in a loving kiss. Emma ran her tongue across Shalimar's bottom lip seeking entry which Shalimar had no objections with, the kiss became more heated, desire taking over both of them.

Brennan and Jesse were still sitting where Emma and Shalimar had left them. They still felt guilty about the way they had reacted and how upset it had made Shalimar. Adam walked in and saw that something was wrong with the guys.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously. Brennan and Jesse jumped at hearing his voice.

"We um kind of upset Shal and we just feel a little guilty, it's nothing to worry about Adam." Jesse spoke up. It wasn't his place to tell Adam about their relationship so he said nothing.

"Oh. Is she ok?" Adam asked concerned.

"We don't know. Emma went to talk to her and that was about fifteen minutes ago." Brennan answered.

"Oh ok. Well im going to bed." Adam said walking towards the sleeping quarters. "I'll check on the girls before I do though."

The guys nodded in agreement, then Jesse realised something.

"Brennan, I think the girls will have finished talking by now."

"Yeah, your point being..." Brennan asked.

"Well I doubt that they're sleeping." Jesse added.

Brennan realised what Jesse was saying but didn't understand what the problem was. Then he remembered Adam's last sentance.

"Shit, Adam." He said jumping up and running towards the bedroom, Jesse not far behind him.

Adam knocked on the door again. Still no answer. He tried the door and found that it was not locked. He pushed it open but didn't have a chance to look in as he stopped when he heard Jesse and Brennan shouting.

"Adam wait don't go in there."

Adam looked at them confused then looked into the bedroom to see what they were talking about. His jaw dropped just like the guys had done and his face turned a deep shade of red. He quickly closed the door and turned to look at Jesse and Brennan who were now by his side.

Emma and Shalimar sat in the same position that Adam had just saw them. They were both naked in the middle of Shalimar's bed sitting up. Shalimar was sitting on top of Emma straddling her. They were to entrapped in what they were doing to hear Adam's knock's and only realised when they heard shouting in the hallway. They had both looked towards the door to see Adam quickly closing it.

Emma buried her head into Shalimar's neck when she realised that she hadn't locked the door.

"Well I kinda think Adam knows now." Shalimar laughed. Emma lifted her head to give the feral a stern look. "Oh don't look at me like that, it's funny."

"I don't think it's funny. The person we think of as a father has just walked in on us having sex. It's embarassing not funny. What if he can look at us ever again..." She was silenced by Shalimar kissing her hard which made them fall back onto the bed.

"You were rambling and you just looked so sexy I couldn't help myself sorry." Shalimar said when they broke apart. She rolled off of Emma and lay by her side.

"I was being serious Shal."

"I know you were but everything is going to be ok. We'll wait until morning to go see everyone and everything will be fine. Adam will probably just laugh it off." Emma looked at Shalimar for a moment.

"Yeah your right." She finally said leaning over to kiss her lover. After a few moments Shalimar pulled away and rolled out of bed. Emma looked at her confused.

"Where you going?"

"Making sure we get no more interuption." Shalimar explained before locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma jerked awake when she heard a knock on Shalimar's bedroom door. She tried to untangle herself from Shalimar but the feral just pulled her closer and mumbled.

"Leave it, they'll go away." Emma was far to tired to object so she cuddled back into Shalimar once again. But before she could close her eyes there was a louder more insistent knock accompanied by a voice.

"Shal, Em, open up it's me, it's important." Came Jesse's voice. Both awoke fully at hearing this.

"Just give us a minute." Shalimar shouted. She stood up and handed Emma her robe and dressed herself in her clothes that were thrown across the room from last night. She walked upto the door, unlocked it and opened it allowing Jesse to step inside.

"Shal im sorry about last night." He said apoligising for the way he had reacted last night.

"Me too I shouldn't have over reacted like that." She said pulling him into a quick hug. "So what's so important that you had to wake me from a more than pleasant dream." Shalimar teased whilst casting a glance at Emma indicating what the dream had been about.

"Ok, I did not just see that." Jesse said starting to blush. "Anyway like I said this is really important, I think you guys better sit down." Once they were seated he spoke up again. "Um last night after Adam caught you guys he kinda went off on one."

"What?" Shalimar and Emma said in unison. "What did he say?"

"Well he wasn't making much sense but he was mumbling that it was unacceptable and um..." He trailed off.

"And what Jesse?" Emma asked.

"And he said it was sick. Im sorry I just thought you should know."

Emma and Shalimar sat there gobsmacked. Out of everyone they had thought that Adam would be the most supportive of them.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jesse said walking to the door.

"Thanks Jesse." Shalimar said standing up and locking the door behind him. She turned back to Emma to see that she was crying. She walked up to her and sat next to her pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Sssh baby it's going to be fine. We don't know everything yet, maybe he was just freaked at finding out like that." She said trying to convince herself more than Emma. After a few minutes of silence Emma pulled back and looked at Shalimar with a pleading expression.

"Please don't leave me."

"What! Emma don't even think like that. I would never leave you. We'll get through this together." She explained pulling Emma back into her arms.

"I know im sorry, it's just I know how much Adam means to you and him not accepting us means that he doesn't accept a part of you." Emma whispered into the ferals neck. Shalimar pulled her back and kissed her lovingly.

"Adam does mean a lot to me but I love you a million times more." Shalimar said once the kiss was finished. Emma smiled and asked.

"A million. Really?" She said laughing.

"Yeah. No one even comes close to you." Shalimar said smiling at seeing Emma lighening up a little bit.

"See the tables have turned back to the way we thought?" Shalimar said trying to dry Emma's eyes with her thumbs.

"How's that?"

"Well your the one who is upset and im the one comforting you. Things are back to the way we thought." Emma laughed thinking back to what she had said the day before.

"Maybe we should get ready and go see everyone?" Emma suggested.

"You sure if your not ready we can wait 'til later. I can think of better things to do." Shalimar said while slipping her hand under her robe which Emma had on and moving it further up her thigh. Emma quickly slapped her hand away.

"Shalimar! How can you think of having sex at a time like this?" Emma asked a guilty looking feral. Emma started laughing then stood up.

"Ok im going to go and get ready and so should you. First one ready comes to the others room?" Emma instructed looking down at a very disappointed Shalimar. She leaned down and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, but just as Shalimar was getting into she pulled away and started to walk to the door.

"Your a tease, you know that?" Shalimar shouted across to Emma who was walking through their joint bathroom. Emma turned around and flashed Shalimar a sexy grin before closing the door.

Shalimar sat on her bed then stood up walking toward the bathroom.

"Definitly need a cold shower now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Maybe you should just talk to him alone." Emma suggested to Shalimar just as they were approaching the lab.

"No. We do this together." Shalimar said firmly before walking into the lab where Adam was at his computer desk.

"Adam may we talk to you?" The feral asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at the two women standing by his side.

"Take a seat." He said waving his hand towards the chairs next to him. An uncomfortable silence followed for a few moments until Shalimar broke it.

"Adam I know last night was a bit of a shock for you. We were told what you said and it really hurt us. I really thought that you would be ok with this..."

"Shalimar I ne..." Adam tried to interupt.

"No Adam please let me say this. This isn't just a quick fling. We love each other very much and we're not asking for your permission but for your support. I can't speak for Emma but your support would mean a great deal to me." Adam looked back and forth between them before speaking.

"Im sorry if I hurt you, that was not my intention. What I said was unforgivable but I didn't mean it like it sounded. I think the reason why I said those things is because I have always thought of you as my children, so I see everyone in this team as brothers and sisters. Please don't think that it was because of you two, if it had of been one of you and one of the guys I would have still reacted like that."

"Oh thank God. I thought that you were mad at us and were gonna make us choose between our relationship and mutant x or something." Shalimar laughed out

"You know I would never make either of you leave the team. Your far too important to me for me to do that."

"So everything is ok? I mean you don't have a problem with us?" Emma asked.

"Yes everything is ok and Shalimar you do have my support. I have to admit it is going to be wierd seeing you two together though."

"Yeah I think everyone is going to need time to get used to it. That's one of the reasons why we kept it to ourselves for a long time cos even we needed time to get used to it." Emma said reaching for Shalimar's hand and giving it a reasuring squeeze.

"Well I can tell that your happy." Adam said standing and giving them both a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the lab.

"See I told you everything was going to be ok didn't I?" Shalimar said standing up and pulling Emma up with her.

"Yeah you did." The psionic said smiling.

"And now that everyone knows we get to make out more often." Shalimar added stepping closer to Emma. Emma laughed and sat down on the chair next to her and pulled Shalimar so that she was standing between her legs. Shalimar cupped Emma's face and leaned down to place her lips over the redheads who's hands were on the ferals lower back pulling her as close as possible. After a few moments Emma let her hands roam further down under the waistline of her pants. Shalimar moaned at the feeling of Emma's warm hands on her skin, she pulled back.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." Shalimar asked in a husky voice then started placing kisses down Emma's neck.

Emma smiled. She loved how easy it was to turn Shalimar on and loved even more that it was her who was turning her on.

"MMmmm. I think we should go and have lunch with the guys." Shalimar pulled back and stared at Emma.

"Your kidding, right?" Emma tried to keep a straight face and shook her head. She loved teasing the feral.

"When did you become such a tease?" Shalimar asked smiling. Emma stood up and started to pull Shalimar towards the door.

"Since I started going out with you. Guess your starting to rub off on me." Emma laughed.

"Yeah but I never turned you on, twice so far today may I add, then just totally go off and do something else." Shaliamr whispered as they were entering the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Emma said to the three men, she turned to Shalimar "I'll make it up to you later."

"Hi, So what you gonna make up for?" Jesse asked oblivious to their subject of conversation.

"Oh nothing that you would be interested in." Shalimar said micheviously smiling at Emma.

"Oh ok." The molecular said his mouth full witth his lunch.

After lunch Adam asked Shalimar and Emma to check out one of the safehouses as there had been reports of disturbances. He told them to take one of the cars with it being quite close. Once they arrived they checked around looking for any signs of intruders. They were just about to get into their car and leave after finding nothingwhen a GSA agent jumped out on them.

"You could at least help me." Emma said through gritted teeth while blocking punches from the GSA agent. Shalimar looked down from a ledge not that high up that she had just jumped on.

"Oh come on, it's only one agent and you need the practise. Besides consider this payback for all the teasing you've done today"

"Fine" Emma spat out. She delivered a sharp kick to the agents groin which made him fall back in agony.

"Happy now?" Emma asked while looking up at Shalimar.

"No that won't keep him down forever." Shalimar replied flashing Emma a lopsided grin.

Emma turned to look at the GSA agent still writhering in agony on the floor then turned back to face Shalimar. She went to speak to her but saw that a look of horror was plastered across the ferals face, she noticed that she wasn't looking at her but behind her. The empath quickly spun round to see that the GSA agent had gotten up and was now millimeters away from her.

Shalimar had saw the agent getting up, she had also seen the glint of the knife that he had pulled from his boot. She quickly leaped from the ledge to the ground below but she was too late.

Emma felt a sharp pain shoot through her whole body, she opened her mouth to cry out but no sound came. She looked down to see the knife being pulled out from just below her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shal had tried so hard to stop it from happening but her body just wouldn't move any faster. With one sharp blow to the agents neck he was out cold. She was just in time to catch Emma who fell forwards into her arms.

"Adam Emma has been stabbed I need the helix here now" Shalimar commanded into her comlink.

"Jesse and Brennan are on their way." Came the reply.

Shalimar looked down to Emma who was craddled across her lap. She pressed her hand firmly to the wound hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Your gonna be alright, just try and stay with me" Shalimar spoke to a drowsy looking Emma.

"Shal..it hurts..and...I..can't breath." Emma sobbed.

"I know sweetie, just try and take small breaths and hold on. Brennan and Jesse will be here soon." Shalimar tried to comfort her love. She saw Emma closing her eyes.

"Emma! Keep your eyes open for me, come on baby stay awake for me." The feral sobbed, she felt a tear run down her cheek but quickly wiped it away, she needed to be strong for Emma. A few moments later she heard the hum of the helix behind her and carefullly scooped Emma into her arms, her feral strenght making this no problem.

Brennan emerged from the door of the helix to see Shalimar carrying Emma towards him.

"Want me to take her" He asked jogging up to them.

"No it's ok just get in we need to get her back to sanctuary, she's lost alot of blood."

They quickly entered the helix to see Jesse sitting in the pilot seat, Brennan sat next to him and they took off into the air. They turned around to see Shalimar sitting against the side of the helix, Emma still craddled in her arms, she was talking to a very dazed Emma trying to keep her awake.

"What the hell happened" Jesse questionned.

Shalimar looked over to her co-workers.

"She was, um, fighting a GSA agent and he..he pulled out a knife, I couldn't get to her on time." She spoke out before turning her gaze back to the empath lying in her arms. Brennan and Jesse could tell from the tone in her voice that she was in shock.

They soon reached sanctuary and Shalimar carried Emma to the lab where Adam was waiting. She layed her down and Adam was quickly by their side. He turned to Shalimar.

"Shalimar I need you to wait outside, I'll come for you as soon as im finished, tell Jesse I need his help in here." She reluctanly turned away and walked out of the lab to where Jesse and Brennan were.

"Jesse Adam needs you." He quickly hurried into the lab. Shalimar started to walk away but was stopped by Brennan calling for her. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Shal, it's not your fault, I can tell that your blaming yourself." He said to her.

"I need to get her blood off of me, I can smell it and it's making me sick." She said not taking any notice of what the elemental had just said, before making her way to her room.

After what seemed like hours trying to scrub herself clean of Emma's blood Shalimar made her way to the lab, she was just in time to see Adam stepping out. The look on his face told her nothing.

"Is she going to be ok" The feral questioned

"I don't know she's stable but I'll know more when she wakes up. She was lucky he missed all her vital organs, especially her heart it was only inches away."

"Can I see her"

"Yeah but don't expect her to wake up anytime soon."

Shalimar nodded and walked into the lab. Emma had an oxygen mask covering her face along with a drip going into her arm. Her skin looked a deathly white colour. Shalimar walked up to her, she could feel the tears streaming down her face but instead of wiping them away she let them fall. She took hold of Emma's free hand and with the other she started to brush strands of hair behind the empath's ear, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear "Im so sorry."

Emma woke up to the harshness of bright lights, she blinked a few times trying to adjust her vision. When she was finally able to see she saw Brennan standing beside her and Adam over at one of the computers.

"See I told you she would wake up for me." Brennan joked. Adam smiled and walked over to stand opposite Brennan.

"How do you feel Emma? Are you in pain anywhere" The older man asked.

"No, no pain but my legs are numb." The empath tried to sit up but was greeted with a sharp pain jolting through her upper body. "Oww, ok in pain now."

"Hey take it easy, don't try to move just yet. I'll need to run some more tests on you to see about your legs though." Just then Jesse walked through the door.

"Hey Em, nice to have you back in the land of the living."

"Yeah it's good to have you back." Brennan agreed. Emma smiled in appreciation.

"Ok I need to run some tests, so come on boys, out." Adam said while playfully shooing the guys from the lab.

"Bye Em" They said in unison. Adam walked over to his computer and started typing in some commands.

"Ok just try and relax Emma I need you to be as still as possible for this scan." Emma nodded and realaxed back into the chair. She lay as still a she could until Adam told her the scan was finished.

"How's Shal" Emma questionned.

"I ordered her to get some rest a few hours ago. I think she's blaming herself for what happened."

Emma nodded. She new it wasn't the ferals fault but she new that Shalimar would be blaming herself.

"I'll talk to her when I see her." Adam nodded.

"So when can I go back to my room"

"Probably after another 50 scans." Came Shalimars voice. Emma turned her head towards the door to see Shalimar walking up to her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Adam said. "After I analyse these scan results I'll let you know." He added before walking out of the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey" Emma said to Shalimar who was pulling up a chair.

"Hey. How you feeling"

"My legs aren't"

"What" Shal asked confused.

"I have no feelings in my legs." Emma explained.

"What! What did Adam say" The feral asked concerned.

"Nothing, thats what the last test was for."

Shalimar looked away. She felt guilty about what had happened and even though the guys had told her that it wasn't her fault a million times she still wouldn't accept it. Emma sensed the guilt coming from her.

Shal, this isn't your fault." The feral didn't reply and kept her gaze at the ground below. "Shalimar look at me." Emma asked softly. The feral still didn't respond so Emma reached up with her hand turning the blondes head towards her. She pulled her down and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

"Im so sorry. I should have never let you fight him alone.." Shalimar whispered once the kiss had finished.

"Shalimar don't." Emma said. The tone of her voice startled Shalimar, it wasn't angry but it was definitely demanding. "Blaming yourself isn't going to get you no where and I need you to be strong for me just incase the results do come back with bad news."

Shalimar nodded, "Ok im sorry and im sure everything is going to be alright" Shalimar said leaning down to kiss Emma once again. Just as she pulled back Adam walked into the lab.

"That was quick" Emma stated.

"Yeah well the results were pretty much there I only had to draw up an analysis to them."

"Well what did they say?" Shalimar asked entwining her fingers with Emma's.

"It's bad news im afraid." Shalimar felt Emma grip her hand tighter.

"The numbness is just temporary, so you will be able to feel your legs."

"How long is temporary" Emma asked her voice shaky. She new that there was worse to come.

"I can't be sure. It could be hours, days, even weeks I don't know."

"Well that's good news isn't it" Shalimar asked.

"Yes but there's more. The knife damaged the nerve that connects your legs to your brain, so even though your brain will be telling your legs to move they won't. Now, the damage isn't too severe so hopefully with some training and physiotherapy you should be fine, but it is going to be a long and very hard process." Adam explained with some difficulty.

Shalimar let go of Emma's hand and ran from the lab to her bedroom, she slammed the door hard and fell onto her bed crying.

Back in the lab Emma stared at the door disbelievingly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her gaze to Adam.

"Im sorry. Are you ok" She swallowed back the lump that had formed in the back of her throat and shook her head.

"I just need some time alone to think if you don't mind." She said in a low voice.

"Do you want me to tell the guys?" Adam asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah I don't think I could do it." Adam nodded before walking out of the lab in search of Jesse and Brennan.

Emma lay back and closed her eyes, she had so many thoughts running through her head that she was starting to get a headache. Her main thought was off Shalimar and if they were going to be able to get through this together.

AN: Sorry I know its short but i will make it up. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shalimar lay on her bed staring into space when there was a knock at her door. At not making any attempt to answer she wasn't surprised when she heard someone trying the door handle but she had locked the door, she sighed and turned away to face the wall.

"You know you can't stay in here forever." Jesses's voice made her jump, slowly she turned to face him.

"What have I told you about phasing into my bedroom."

"I know but I wanted to see if you were ok and talk so I decided to phase considering that you wouldn't answer you door."

"Well im fine so you can leave now." The feral said pointing to the door.

"No I can't. I want to talk to you."

"Well say what you want to say so you can leave me alone." Jesses sighed and walked over to sit next to the feral.

"Adam told me about Emma and how you ran out like that."

"I didn't want to leave her but I just had to get away. I know it's not my fault but I still feel guilty." Shalimar said getting upset once again.

"I get that, I mean if it was me I know I would blame myself but deep down I would know that it was just a case of Emma being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't know what was going to happen and it's not like Emma hasn't fought an agent before, she was unlucky this time...very unlucky, but im sure everything will be ok."

Shalimar stood up and started to pace the room, "How can you say everything is going to be fine. Emma is lying in there and she can't walk because of some fucking stupid idiot with a knife." Shalimar shouted getting even more upset. Jesse stood up and pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down.

"I know but Emma needs you more than anything right now. You need to focus on the positive things and how she can get better not on the negative things. She is going to be able to walk again."

"Your right." The blonde said pulling away. A small smile crept its way acroos her lips. " I have a perfect idea." She gave Jesse a quick hug before making her way to look for Adam.

She paused when she came to the lab door. Brennan was sitting with Emma who by the redness of her eyes had been crying but was now laughing at something Brennan was saying. Shalimar smiled at seeing Emma laugh, she had always loved seeing her laughing. Seeing that Adam was not in the lab she turned to go search for him. She was just turning a corner when she bumped into him.

"Shalimar, are you ok now" He asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks. Can I talk to you about something" At his nod she continued. "I was wondering if I could turn one of the stock rooms into a bedroom."

"What for you and Emma"

"No for Brennan and Jesse." She said sarcastically. "Of course for me and Emma. I just think it would be a nice surprise for her."

"That's fine by me. There's one that has a bathroom joined onto it so maybe you should use that one."

"You put a bathroom in a stock room?" Shalimar asked amused.

"Yeah I had originally intended to make another bedroom there incase we had guests or something but I guess I got side tracked. Mind you, you'll have to get Brennan and Jesse to help you because im far too busy." Shalimar nodded.

"Thanks and not a word to Emma." The feral said walking away and flashing him a pair of golden eyes.

When she reached the lab she saw that Emma was by herself. She had her eyes closed but Shalimar could tell she wasn't sleeping. Sneeking up to her she leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed her back deeper.

"Im sorry about before." Shalimar said when she pulled back.

Emma shook her head. "It's ok I understand."

"So has Adam told you anything new?" Shalimar asked sitting down and taking Emma's hand.

"Just that he wants me to stay in here for a few more days so he can keep an eye on me. Oh and he's getting a physiotherapist to come in to teach him so he can help me."

"That's good. I'll ask Adam if I can learn aswell, I want to help as much as possible."

"Are you sure? I mean you'll need to help me with other things."

"Like what?"

"Helping me shower, getting dressed that sort of stuff." Emma smiled she knew what was coming next.

"That's nothing new." Shalimar said grinning.

"I knew you were going to say that." Emma laughed

"You know me too well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few days passed by and Emma was on the road to recovery. She had regained the feel of her legs and with the help of Adam, her wound had healed. She was still in the lab though, as Shalimar had asked Adam to keep her there until the bedroom was finally finshed; if Emma went back to her own room she would notice that somethings were missing.

Shalimar spent most of her time at Emma's side and Jesse and Brennan had worked hard the last few days trying to get the bedroom ready as soon as possible.

Shalimar stood in the middle of the bedrrom admiring what Brennan and Jesse had done. It was perfect she decided and headed to the lab. She walked through the door smiling at Emma then turned to Adam.

"Is it ok if I take Emma to her room now?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes that's fine by me." He answered grinning.

"Oh thank God!" Emma said relieved. Shalimar laughed and walked over to her. She gently picked her up into her arms and carried her pout of the lab in the total opposite direction of Emma's room.

"Um, Shal, my bedroom is back that way." She said confused.

"I know but I have something to show you." Shalimar said grinning. She stopped when she came to the door to their bedroom.

"Open it" Shalimar said since her hands were full.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but i've seen this stock room a few times before."

"Just open the door" Shalimar said laughing. Emma reached down and pushed the door open, Shalimar stepped into the room and smiled at hearing Emma gasp. She gently put her down on the bed.

"Oh my God. When did you do this?" Emma asked amazed.

"Brennan and Jesse have been working on it the last few days. Do you like it?"

Emma looked around the room with a huge grin on her face. "I love it." She said pulling Shalimar into a kiss.

"So you don't mind that I didn't ask your permission for us to share a room?" Shalimar asked.

"No not at all. I mean we practically shared each others rooms anyway. Wow this is amazing I can't believe you did this for me." Emma said her eyes still wondering the room.

"Well it was just my idea, you'll have to thank Brennan and Jesse for actually doing it."

"I will later but right now I need a shower I havn't had one in days."

"Ok, do you want a seat or something I don't..."

"No I can stand if you help me. That's if you don't mind?"

"No come on."

Shalimar carefully carried Emma into the bathroom and kicked the door shut. She put her down so that her front was up against Emma's back. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and burried her head into the crook of Emma's neck. Emma moaned at the feel of Shal's soft lips on her skin. Keeping one arm around her waist Shal slowly moved her hand under Emma's top and cupped her breast.

"Is this ok?" Shalimar whispered unsure.

Shalimar didn't get a response instead Emma reached one arm up placing it on the feral's neck and pulling her back down.

After their 'shower' they lay on their bed Emma wrapped up in Shalimar's arm.

"It's strange I thought that Adam would have offered you like a wheelchair or something." Shalimar said wondering.

"He has." Emma said looking up at the blonde. Shalimar looked confused. "I said no." She said simply.

"Why?" Shalimar asked. Emma put her head back down on Shalimar's chest.

"Because that will make it real." She said it so quietly that Shalimar struggled to hear. Shalimar understood and pulled the psionic tighter into her embrace, she kissed her head softly.

"Try get some sleep." She said gently.

Shalimar lay listening to Emma sleep, she could fell her eyes becoming heavier when Adams voice came through their links.

"Emma? You there?" Emma didn't move so Shalimar went to answer but found that Emma was lying on her hand which had her comlink on. She carefully lifted Emma's instead.

"She's sleeping Adam." She said quietly.

"Oh well when she wakes could you bring her down to the lab, I think I have good news." Adam said cheerfully.

"Sure" Shalimar said before closing her eyes and trying to drift off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emma and Shalimar sat in the lab with Adam waiting for the news.

"I think I may have found a way for you to walk again."

"What! How?" Emma asked.

"Well i've been working on a device the last few days that corrects the severed nerve. I never said anything before just incase it didn't work but i've redone the procedure over and over again on the computer and it's a sure succes." He said pleased.

"How does it work?" Shalimar asked.

"Well it involves me attaching this to a certain area of your spine." He said holding up a tiny metal device.

"When can I have it done?" Emma asked.

"Not until tomorrow, I need to be completly focused so I want to get a good nights sleep before I do the procedure."

"Ok. Thank you so much Adam." Emma said grateful.

"It's fine. In the mean time I want you to get some more rest and I want you.." He said turning to Shalimar ".. to go and find Brennan I want you to do something for me, Brennan will fill you in."

After taking Emma back to their bedroom Shalimar went off to find Brennan. Once found he explained that Adam wanted them to keep an eye on a warehouse a few miles away, he thought that Eckhart was up to something.

"So how long do we have to stay here?" Shalimar asked. They were sitting in their car not far from the warehouse entrance.

"Adam said to wait a few house. Why you missing Emma already?" He teased.

"Yeah but im also worried, I mean what if she needs something, she's too proud to ask Adam or Jesse. I don't see why Jesse couldn't have came here instead of me."

"Because Jesse can't see in the dark and im sure Emma will be fine, if it's something crucial im sure she'll ask for help." He said reasuring her.

"Yeah I guess your.." She stopped talking when she saw movement next to the warehouse. She focused on the figure before her. "Alex" She said to herself.

"Huh?" Brennan asked confused.

"Stay here i'll be right back." She said getting out of the car. Brennan watched as she walked up to the man grabbed him by his collar and dragged him back to the car, she threw him in the back and got into the front herself.

"Ok tell me what the hell your doing here?" She said turning around to face the man in the seat.

"Well hello to you too Shalimar." Came the man's reply.

"Hold on you two know each other?" Brennan asked confused.

"Unfortunatly, yes." Shalimar said.

"How?" Brennan asked curiously

"Does it matter?" Shalimar said not wanting to discuss it.

"Oh come on Shal don't tell me that your embarrased of me." Alex said.

"Who wouldn't be." She shot back at him.

"Will someone please care to fill me in here." Brennan said agitated.

"Alex was my first.." She tried to think of a different word "..love" She finally said when she couldn't think any more.

"Brennan laughed. "Your saying that you actually loved this guy?"

Shalimar flashed him a look that could kill. "I was only young." She said trying to defend herself.

"Ok tell me what you were doing at this particular warehouse." Shalimar said turning back to face Alex.

"Why should I tell you?" Shalimar lunged forward and grabbed him once again by the collar "Because you know what im capable of." She whispered into his ear.

"Ok just don't hurt me." He said pulling away from the angry looking feral. "A few days ago I was ambushed by these guys, they took me to some place and put this is my neck." He turned around showing them that he had a governor. "They said that they wanted me to use my powers but im not sure for what."

"What's your powers?" Brennan asked.

"I can sense things, like power or strength."

"Right we should get you back to sanctuary before anyone else shows up."

Once back Shalimar told Brennan that she was just going to check on Emma, then she would come straight back.

Brennan took Alex over to the computer area. He wanted to wait for Shalimar before getting any more information.

"So who's Emma?" Alex asked after he had heard Shalimar talk about her.

"Shalimar's partner, now will you shut up." Just then Shal came back into the room.

"How is she?" Brennan asked.

"She was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her."

"Ok, now do you remember anyone talking about what they wanted you to do?" He said to Alex.

"Im not sure but they did mention something about a valley of godesses or something."

"Right it's a start, I'll go tell Adam and you look it up on here." He said to Shalimar. Shalimar sighed then nodded, the last thing she wanted was to be left alone with him.

"So, how long you been a lesbian?" He asked her.

"How long have you been an even bigger asshole then you were?" Shalimar replied to him.

"Fine, I was just trying to make conversation." He said. Shalimar sighed, she was being a bit too hard on him.

"Im not, Emma is the first woman that i've been with and I feel in love with her not her gender."

"So your in love?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." She looked up and was pleased to see Adam and Brennan coming back.

"Are you sur it was the valley of godesses?" Adam asked Alex.

"Yeah pretty sure."

"There's nothing on here about it." Shalimar added.

"It's ok. The valley of godesses is a group of ancient statues that posses great mystical power."

"Now we know why they needed you." Shalimar said to Alex yawning.

"Why don't you go to bed." Adam told Shalimar. She nodded before heading to her room. She carefully opened her door trying not to wake a sleeping Emma. Once changed she climbed into bed, Emma awoke at the feeling of Shalimar next to her.

"Your back. What happened?" She asked still half asleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning, try go back to sleep." She said kissing Emma on the tip of her nose. She smiled before nodding and snuggling into Shalimar, finally things were looking good for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shalimar paced back and forwards making Jesse, Brennan and Alex dizzy. Adam had been operating on Emma for the past fourty minutes and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus on her work at hand.

"Shal." Jesse called her name but she didn't answer. He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Shal stop. Adam knows what he's doing she'll be fine, just stop pacing, your making me dizzy."

Shalimar nodded and reluctantly sat down infront of a computer. She was just about to get on with the rest of her work when she saw Adam walking into the room.

"How is she?" The feral asked anxious.

"She's fine. The operation was a success. I put her back in your room so she'll be more comfortable."

Shalimar sighed relieved. "How long 'til she wakes up?"

"Well the anesthetic I gave her should only last an hour at most, so I would say pretty soon."

"So what happens now? I mean will she just be able to use her legs again?"

"Once she has fully recovered, yes. She will need a lot of rest though."

Shalimar nodded. "Right. Well I better go, I don't want her to be alone when she wakes."

When Shalimar got to her room Emma was just starting to come round. Her eyes would flutter open for a second then close again and she was tossing and turning. Shalimar carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of her hand. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open again but instead of closing they focused on Shalimar.

"Emma?" Shalimar asked softly. Emma smiled indicating that she was awake.

"Hey. How you feeling?" The blonde asked.

"Tired." Emma croaked, her throat dry. Shalimar reached across to the night stand and picked up a bottle of water, helping Emma drink.

"Adam said that everything went fine and that you'll need a lot of rest."

"That I have no problems with. I feel like I could sleep for days."

Shalimar laughed. "Well, I better let you get some rest then." She went to stand up but Emma never let go of her hand.

"Stay." She asked. Shalimar nodded before climbing in next to her.

After a few hours Shalimar joined everyone else.

"How was she?" Adam asked.

""She was ok, just tired."

"That's good. Now that your here I want you to stay here with Alex and keep an eye on Emma while me, Brennan and Jesse go find out more about what Eckhart is up to."

Shalimar sighed and sat down on the sofa, "Can you not take him with you?" She said looking at Alex.

Adam laughed, "No, I need him to stay here where he's safe."

"Fine." Shalimar shouted to Adam who was just going through the hanger door. She picked up a magazine and started to read.

Shalimar sighed and put her third magazine that she had read down. The guys had been gone for ages and Adam had just informed her that they would be back soon. She looked up to see that Alex was staring at her.

"What?" She asked him. He got up from his seat and sat down close to her.

"What happened between us Shalimar? I mean one minute we were head over heals and the next we weren't."

"People grow apart Alex. We wre only young."

Suddenly Alex started to lean in, "I never stopped having feelings for you though." He whispered his face only inches from Shalimars. She didn't know what was happening, her head and heart were telling her to move away but her body just wasn't listening. When he kissed her she didn't respond but she didn't pull away either, until she sensed someone else in the room. She pulled back quickly and looked up.

"Emma!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma walked fast not quite knowing where she was going, her vision was blurry as tears stung her eyes. Rounding a corner she smacked into someone, suddenly falling to the floor it was like all of her energy had been sucked out of her. Looking up she could just make out the shocked face of Brennan.

"Emma!" Shalimar's voice echoed from down the hall. When she saw Emma on the floor she quickly approached her. Bending down she tried to reach out for her but had her hand slapped away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Emma sobbed. Jesse had now joined Brennan and both stood confused at the revelations going on before them.

"Emma please. I didn't want to. Please. You have to believe me." Shalimar, who had also started crying, sobbed.

Adam made an appearance when he heard shouting.

"Emma, what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't even be able to walk yet. Brennan take her back to her room." He commanded. Brennan reached down uncertain what to do, Emma and Shal were both crying their hearts out, maybe he should let them sort things out.

"Erm maybe Shal should do this?" He said to no one in paticular.

"No." Emma snarled, "I don't want her anywhere near me." Everyone was shocked at that but Brennan obeyed and picked her up planning to take her to her room that she shared with Shalimar.

"No take me to my old room." Emma asked. Shalimar started crying harder at hearing this, "Emma please you have to let me explain." She cried, sinking to the floor, but Brennan had already taken her away.

"Shal?" Jesse asked catiously bending down trying to comfort his friend. Shalimar backed away at first but then clung on to him like a lifeline. Adam watched not knowing what the problem was and not knowing what to do. Jesse carefully helped Shal to where one of the couches was and carefully sat with her while she cried. After a few minutes she suddenly looked up to see Alex standing in one of the corners. She swiftly jumped to him pinning him against the wall with one hand.

"What did you do?" She shouted her voice full of anger. When all she got from him was a smirk she delivered a sharp left hook that connected with his jaw. Adam and Jesse quickly ran over trying to pull her away but she put up a good fight.

"No he did something. I know it." She said with Jesse trying his best to restrain her.

"Shalimar you have to calm down and tell us what happened. He's not going anywhere." Shalimar looked over to Adam and shrugged Jesse off.

"He did something, im not sure but it was like all the energy, no more like all my will was just sucked out of me and I couldn't move." She said to them still glaring at Alex.

"So what does this have to do between you and Emma?"

"He kissed me when I couldn't move and Emma saw us." She said a lot quieter.

"But that's impossible Emma shouldn't even be able to get out of bed yet, never mind walk all the way here." Adam said.

"Well she did, and my bet is that he has something to do with it." Shalimar said pointing at Alex.

"Shalimar I want you to go to your room and stay there until I tell you." Adam demanded.

"What! No way. Im not going anywhere until he tells me what he done." She shouted.

"Shalimar GO. Me and Jesse will deal with this." He said angrily. Reluctanly Shalimar exited the room.

""Right. What did you do?" Adam shouted at Alex. Jesse was shocked he had never seen Adam this angry before.

"I didn't do anything, I kissed her and she kissed me back. I never done anything else to her." Alex said calmly.

"Some how I think your lying." Jesse added.

"And how do you know that?" Alex asked.

"Because Shalimar would never kiss you voluntarily. She loves Emma too much and everyone could see that she hated your guts."

Back in Emma's room, Brennan was still holding a sobbing Emma.

"Em, what happened? Why are you so upset? What did Shal do?" Brennan asked still no idea of what had happened.

"She was kissing him." Emma spat out. Brennan looked shocked.

"Who Alex?" Emma nodded.

"Why is he here? Who is he any way?" She asked.

"Shal never told you?" Brennan asked. Emma shook her head, "He's um, Shal's ex, well I would say more than an ex, he was her first love." He didn't think that it was his place to tell her but she had a right to know after what had just happened.

"How could she not tell me this? How could she do this to me?" She said starting to cry evenharder.

"I don't know." Brennan whispered into her ear pulling her closer.

"Your powers. You say that you can sense things like power and strength. Is that all you can do?" Adam asked Alex.

"Yeah. I mean what else could I do?" Alex said unconvincing.

"You lying" Adam said with no emotions. "I think that your powers have evolved and your not telling us. I think that some how you managed to manipulate Shalimar into kissing you."

"No. I'm not lying my powers have not evolved. I don't know what your talking about. Why don't you just accept the fact that we kissed under normal cercumstances." Alex shouted.

"Fine." Adam said starting to walk away, "Jesse keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't try to leave."

Adam knocked on Emma's door before enetering. Brennan excused himself and gave them some privacy.

"I know this is a stupid question but how are you doing?" He asked concered for the youngest member of him team.

"I want to leave." Emma said sitting up, she looked at Adam who she could tell was hurt, "Not for good, just so I can have some time to myself. Please Adam."

"If it's what you want then I can't stop you. But not yet I want you to stay in this bed until I say otherwise. You can leave in a few days."

Emma nodded. "Could you do me a favour?" She asked. When he nodded she continued, "Don't tell anyone and try and keep Shal away."

"I'll try my best but don't you think you should talk. I think that Alex may have more to do with this."

"I don't know any thing right now I just need to be alone to think." Adam nodded before leaving her to think.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This seems a good place to end this story so this is the final chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed and thank you to all who reviewed.

**Chapter 12**

Emma stared at the picture of her and Shal, it was one of the first ones that had been took of them together as a couple. Adam's hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts.

"You ready to go?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah just give me a minute." She said while putting the picture into her suitcase and zipping it up.

"Could you put that in the car for me, I have something to do before I leave. I won't take long." She asked the older man.

Adam nodded picking up the suitcase, they walked out of the rrom together. Adam made his way to the garage while Emma walked to her room she shared with Shalimar. It had been three days since she saw Shalimar kissing Alex and although Shal had tried so many times they still hadn't spoke.

Gently opening the door as not to disturb the sleeping feral Emma made her way over to the bed. After a few minutes of watching Shalimar sleep she placed an envelope on her pillow and walked out of the room.

Shalimar woke up smiling from a pleasant dream, then everything that had happened came rushing back to her and her smile faded. Turning over to reach out for Emma's pillow she noticed the envelope. Sitting up she began to read what was inside;

_Shalimar,_

_By the time you read this I will have already left. I am sorry that I never said goodbye but it would have been too hard._

_Adam explained everything to me, I know that no one has told you anything yet as you havn't really been talking to anyone. To put it simply, Alex set everyone up. He made the whole thing about Eckhart and the Valley of Godesses up so he could find a way into sanctuary. His powers had evolved and he took you strength, weakening you and making you vulnerable. He put your strength into me so that I would be able to walk in on you two. I have no idea why he wanted to hurt us, maybe you do I don't know._

_I know now that it wasn't you fault but every time I close my eyes I see you two together. I know that this isn't your fault but I need time to try and get my head around things. I don't know how long I will need but please give me some time._

_All my love,_

_Emma._

Shalimar bushed the tears from her eyes and walked to the lab where she knew Adam would be.

"Where has she gone?" She shouted startling the older man.

"Shalimar calm down"

"Just tell me where she's gone." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Shalimar you know that I can't tell you."

"Adam please. I don't wanna live without her." Her voice was so low and muffled by sobs that she was surprised that he heard her.

"Shalimar I know but she will come back I promise." Adam said walking up and wrapping his arms around her.

Shalimar sat in her old room, she hadn't been in her other room since Emma had left, which had been nearly three weeks ago. She hadn't talked to Emma since as Emma would only call Adam for a few seconds just to check in and she had no way of contacting her since Adam wouldn't tell her where Emma was.

Deciding to stop feeling sorry for herself she stood up planning on going to find the guys. She was stopped by an incoming call from a number she didn't recognise. Walking over to her computer she hit the answer key.

"Hello"

"Hi." Their voice was so quite that Shalimar had to strain to hear.

"Emma!" Shalimar said recognising the voice.

"Yeah, I was, um, just calling to see how you were and to say that i was sorry.."

"Emma don't. I don't want to hear this over the phone."

"What do you want from me Shal?"

"I want you to come home." Shalimar said her voice breaking.

"I am home Shal, the place I am now... this is my home."

"I can't do this..it's too hard..im sorry." Shalimar said crying harder. She was just about to hang up when Emma stopped her.

"Shal wait...I love you." There was a click then the phone line went dead.

"I love you too." Shalimar whispered to herself. Tears poured down her face and she had the sudden urge to be close to Emma. Getting up she walked to their bedroom where she knew that she would still be able to smell her.

Lying down on the bed she pulled Emma's pillow to her, hugging it tightly against her chest. She let her tears fall down her face soaking her own pillow.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, time seemed so unimportant to her. She was disturbed by a gentle knock at the door. Standing up she walked over to the door. Opening it a look of pure shock spread across her features.

"Told you I was home."

"Emma!"


End file.
